shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Canopy Stadium
Cherry Canopy Stadium, where is the home court of Bryant Football Club, located at the south of Moji city. It's also known as the main football stadium for football mathches in Moji city.The stadium is 258 metres long by 227 metres wide, and is 50 metres tall. And the stadium can accommodate 50,000 people in three layers stands. Especially, there are 200 seats for the disabled at the first layer in north stand. The stands at the stadium rake steeply so that people's vision are great from every stand. Thomas likes watching football match and he is a football fan of Bryant Football Club and his own national team. Two years ago, Thomas opened his purse and planned to set up a high-tech stadium as the home court for Bryant. Thomas often gets to Canopy Stadium on his free time. He enjoy watching players' training and excited football matches. City Moji Cty article:Moji Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearance Outside Canopy Stadium, looked like a half of egg covered at the ground. Its outer wall is constituted by thousands of airpillows, which can be lighted up with special material. The sliding roof was an integral part of the stadium structure. When it was to be closed, it would have converted the stadium into a covered arena. In the raining days, the rainwater on the roof can be collected for flushing toilets. In the middle of the outwall are two words “Canopy Stadium" , which can be lighted up with colorful LED lights at 6p.m. every day on time. Four stars at the top right corner of “Canopy Stadium”as the bright and honorable symbol, standed for four champion trophys of Bryant. To people's surprise, the airpillows wall will be give out deep blue light during Bryant carry out football matches in Canopy Stadium. Inside The stadium is 258 metres long by 227 metres wide, and is 50 metres tall. And the stadium can accommodate 50,000 people in three layers stands. Especially, there are 200 seats for the disabled at the first layer in north stand. The stands at the stadium rake steeply so that people's vision are great from every stand. There is a 105 metres long by 68 meters wide standard football field in the middle of the stadium. Turf was wonderful because of irrigation system irrigates the grass at scheduled time every day. On the non match days, people are allowed to visit the stadium or lie on the grassland to watch stars on sunny night for free. On the raining days, people can also watch stars in the stadium. When the roof was to be closed, the roof became the canopy. Thousands of small yellow lights shine on the canopy as bright stars. Canopy Stadium was named after this beautiful star sky. Since all of the facilities - restaurants, football fan shops and restrooms - are all self-contained units,which made great convenience for football fans. Age/History Canopy Stadium was built over two years ago. Thomas opened his purse and planned to set up a high-tech stadium——Canopy Stadium for Bryant Football Club. Now it's became a entertainment and leisure paradise for football fans. Purpose For people's entertainment leisure. People Owner * Thomas Ciel Residents TBA Users Football fans. Category:Location Page